Sólo la mitad
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Joe Kido ha crecido y ahora debe afrontar su último gran desafio. Las despedidas siempre son amargas.


**¡Hola! Siento no actualizar las historias que tengo pendientes, realmente lo siento. Pero estoy en época de examenes, uff, la que se me viene encima da miedo. Por suerte sólo queda un mes de clase y después podré dedicar más tiempo a esta preciosa y delicada página, que tanto esfuerzo queda. **

**El tiempo se evapora muy deprisa, gente, demasiado deprisa. Pero algunas veces puedes aprovechar unos segundos y escribir algo que se te ocurrió hace tiempo y que tenías media espinita clavada en el corazón. **

**Este es un one-shot que pronto recopilaré con otros dos que ya escrito dentro de un fic, que por ahora, creo que se llamaré "Memorial". Si habeis leido "Una parte de tu alma" o "Al final de mi camino" ya sabreis por donde voy. **

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que sigue leyendo y escribiendo en este página. No dejemos que muera, jamás dejemos de escribir. **

****Pequeño detalle: Esto es un regalo para Bren: siento no haberte escrito, el tiempo y la poca inspiración. Pronto volveré ha hacerlo, pero como disculpa, esto es para ti, para que no pienses que te olvido. **

**Espero que os guste! **

* * *

SÓLO LA MITAD

Sabía que llegaría este momento. Lo supo, lo supo cuando se hizo mayor.

Supo que los sueños de los niños se quedan con ellos, allá, perdidos entre la memória de la infancia. Allí se quedan esos viajos sueños, esas viejas aventuras. Esas que quedan un paso atrás para que un niño de un paso adelante y se convierta en adulto.

No supo cuando fue. No fue al cumplir los dieciocho, de una noche para otra, no. Fue poco a poco, lentamente y casi sin darse cuenta. El tiempo le pasó una mano por delante, y se rio en su cara, y solamente cuando esa sonrisa se borró el vio que ya no era un niño.

Ahora, sentado en una silla, enfrente de un ordenador veía como la luz de la puerta hacia ese otro mundo se había cerrado para él.

Suspiró mientras tomaba con más fuerza el apagado aparato digital. Ése que alguna vez transmitió luz, que alguna vez lo unió a una aventura inacabada, incompleta, interminable, infinita, podría decirse que hasta irreal, pero ciertamente verdadera.

Joe Kido cerró sus ojos oscuros y recordó donde estarían ahora sus compañeros, sus amigos.

Sólo hacía un par de horas que Koushiro le había llamado a su móvil, algo mal pasaba. Él había salido de sus clases, aún recordaba aquel exámen importantísimo dejado a medias. Había llegado a la sala de ordenadores del viejo instituto y allí se había encontrado con Tai, Sora, Miyako y el ya mencionado genio. Miyako les había explicado que había recidibo un mensaje de Hawkmon, un digimon oscuro estaba atacando de nuevo el mundo digital. Debían ir a salvarlo de nuevo.

Miyako se había lanzado casi de cabeza al ordenador, la luz se tragó seguidamente a Sora y después a Tai. Finalmente sólo quedaron el joven pelirojo y el mayor, el superior.

-Ve tu primero- le dijo a Koushiro con una temblorosa voz. El presentía que algo no iría bién, suponía, ya lo sabía desde antes de que empezara todo.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió Izzy. -Nos vemos al otro lado.- el de ojos azules asintió, prometiéndolo.

Promesa incumplida, pues jamás pudo cruzar la puerta.

Cuando él dirigió su viejo dispositivo, se oyó un fuerte "crack", como si algo se rompiera. Y en efecto, se rompio el lazo que le unía a las aventuras.

La puerta brillo con luz rojiza, Joe Kido fue empujado hacia atrás. La puerta se cerró y él se quedó en el mundo real.

El mayor volvió a suspirar. Su dispositivo en su cabeza y una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Por favor, dejadme entrar- suplicó. Suplicó desde su corazón. -Dejadme entrar- volvió a pedir.

Pero, ¿para qué lo pedía?

-Sé, sé que me he hecho mayor. Lo sé cada mañana que me miro al espejo. Que no soy el mismo, que dejé de ser cobarde para ser más valiente. Estoy a punto de terminar mi carrera, tengo ya más de 20 años. No soy un niño y sé que esto termino...-explicó a nadie. Simplemente a el mismo, y a la voz que siempre quiso que le escuchara. -Sé que las aventuras no son ya para mi, que debo compartir, pero sólo por última vez.-Joe levantó la cabeza y miró su dispositivo. -Quiero despedirme de él- sentenció.

Y como si un pequeño asentimieto fuera, una brisa entró por la ventana y, ya por última vez, brilló el dispositivo. Joe cerró los ojos y la cálida luz se lo llevó a un lugar que jamás había pisado.

-¡Joe!- gritó el digital, Gomamon.

Al oir las palabras Joe sonrió y se agachó rápidamente, quedando justo a la altura de su digital.

-¿Porqué estamos aqui Joe? ¡Debemos ir a ayudar a los demás!- gritó impaciente el pequeño guerrero. -Ese digimon...-apretó los dientes. -Ha destruido medio mar, el hogar de los peces, debemos...-pero su queja se vio interrumpida por el señal que le hizo Joe.

-Gomamon- dijo con voz medio quebrada. Gomamon dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia su más fiel amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Joe? ¡No me digas que tienes miedo!- le sonrió. El mayor negó y con melancolía tomó su dispositivo.

-Quiero, quiero que te quedes esto- le pidió. Con su mano tomó una de las zarpar del digital y en ella posó el dispositivo. Gomamon posó su otra mano encima del aparato y miró de nuevo a Joe.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esto es tuyo- le dijo mientras se lo volvía a entregar. -Lo necesitamos para luchar- afirmó.

Joe medio sonrió y finalmente se sentó en el suelo.

-Ven- le pidió. Gomamon se acercó lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el digital.

-Gomamon- no sabía como empezar, no había manera de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, todas sabrían a amargura. -Yo, he cambiado ¿verdad?- no era una pregunta, Joe siguió. -He cambiado, mucho no, muchísimo. Ya no tengo once años, ni los volveré a tener jamás. Mi querido amigo, el tiempo ha pasado y me he hecho mayor. Soy tan alto como mi padre y dentro de poco trabajaré como médico en un hospital, tengo mi propia casa y hasta estoy enamorado. ¡Si! Tengo novia, y con ella quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. No soy aquel niño que fue, aquel que jamás volveré a ser -Gomamon se perdía entre tales palabras del mayor, palabras sinceras. -He pisado nueva tierra, y no hay camino atrás. No lo hay.

-Joe, no lo entiendo- fue la interrupción del digital. Entonces el mayor decidió poner enfrente de los ojos del digital aquel objeto que le fue regalado un 1 de Agosto, en un campamento de verano.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto? Fue lo primero que tube de tu mundo, del mundo digital. Yo no lo quería, no quería salir de mi confortable cabaña, tenía miedo. Las explosiones, los malvados, todo eso me daba miedo. Pero ese miedo sólo duró hasta que te conocí. Contigo aprendí a vencer al miedo. "Aquí hemos aprendido cosas que no se pueden aprender en la escuela"- el humano sonrió. -¿Te acuerdas de esa frase? ¡La dije cuando estábamos a punto de vencer a Apocalymon! La recuerdo tan bién, porqué es tan cierta. Contigo he aprendido tantas cosas, cosas que nadie más me hubiera podido enseñar.

Gomamon se recostó al lado de su amigo, tristemente, recordando también lo que el ya hombre contaba.

-La primera vez que te ví huí de ti. Ahora ya no lo haría. Tenemos tantos momentos juntos, Gomamon. Cuando salí de nuestra cueva para ir a enfrentarme al mundo, para intentar ser valiente. ¡Yo era el mayor, debía protegerlos! Y quizás aún lo sigo haciendo, creo que siempre estoy allí cuando me necesitan, ¿no crees?- preguntó Joe al digital.

-Por supuesto que sí- afirmó este. El hombre de cabellos azulados se quedó viendo a su digimon.

-Amigo, siempre me has apoyado y quizás jamás te lo he agradecido-tocó el peludo cuerpo del digital. -Pero como toda buena historia, como toda realidad, hay un final. Final amarg, ciertamente. Pero esto se terminó Gomamon, esto es nuestro adiós- al oir tales palabras Gomamon se levantó y miró furioso y asustado a su compañero.

-No digas esas cosas Joe, esto nunca se va a terminar, estaremos siempre juntos- fueron las palabras firmes. Pero en el fondo, Gomamon también sabía que las palabras traidoras eran verdades.

Joe tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta era enorme.

-Gomamon-le llamó, éste retrocedió. -Por favor, tenemos poco tiempo y...

-¡Así que es eso! ¿No quieres luchas más conmigo?- fueron las palabras del digital, buscando otra razón, algo que le ayudara a creer en la mentira.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo serio Joe. Gomamon bajó la cabeza. -Vamos, te conozco, sabes que crees en mi como yo creo en ti.- ambos, digital y humano compartieron una mirada.

Y entonces fue cuando su corazón lloró.

Los viejos compañeros se acercaron lentamente uno al otro y se abrazaron. Se abrazaron con fuerza, ambos echarían de menos ese calor, esa sensación que sólo se daba entre ellos. Esa calidez envuelta en melancolía.

Se separaron, se miraron, y al mismo tiempo frotaron sus ojos para que no se vieran los azomos de lágrimas.

-Yo...-empezó el digital. -También he aprendido cosas de ti, Joe. Siempre, siempre he intentado ayudarte, a encontrar tu verdadero valor, ¡nuestro verdadero valor!- dijo con palabras ciertas. -Sé que no soy tan listo como tu, ni siquiera tengo manos- sonrió el pequeño digital. -Pero de ti he aprendido a confiar en mi, me has hecho llegar a lo más alto, a ser quien yo soy. Sin ti nada de esto sería real. Si tu no hubieras venido al mundo digital, yo seguiría esperándote. Siempre, siempre, siempre te esperaría. Confio en ti, antes de conocerte ya lo hacía. Tu eras mi compañero desde hace siglos, estábamos destinados a esto- sonrió, creiendo en sus palabras.

-Gomamon- Joe también sonrió.

Una suave brisa vino de ningún lado. Pues aquella estancia donde estaban era inmensa y llena de luz.

-Se termina el tiempo- sonrió el humano.

-Como aquella primera vez que nos separamos- sonrió el digital. -La puerta se cerraba, tenías que irte. Ahora todo es lo mismo, la puerta se cierra, debes irte- afirmó.

-Si.

Breve silencio. Entonces una idea cruzó la mente del humano, el dispositivo que seguía inerte en su mano. Esa era la fina cadena de oro.

Joe Kido se acercó a su digimon. Se puso de rodillas enfrente de él, y enmedio de ellos dos puso el dispositivo.

-Préstame tu mano- le bromeó al digital. Entonces Gomamon le lanzó una zarpa, Joe la tomó y apuntó con las garras del digital hacia el dispositivo. -No volverá a brillar- dijo seriamente. Y entonces con toda su fuerza movió la zarpa de Gomamon y ésta atravesó el dispositivo, lo rompió, lo partió en dos partes, igual que como se parte un corazón.

-¿Que has hecho?- preguntó sorprendido Gomamon. Pero Joe tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El dispositivo estaba partido por la mitad.

-Medio para ti- le entregó un pedazo. -Medio para mi.- se quedó el otro pedazo. -Igualmente, jamás iba a volver a brillar- afirmó.

En ese momento Joe Kido empezó a desaparecer de la realidad. En los ojos de Gomamon se refleó terror.

-No- negó el digital. Más Joe sólo sonrió. -¡No te vayas!- gritó y empezó a correr.

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver- Joe desaparecía lentamente. Sus lágrimas caían, sí, caían rio abajo.

-No me dejes Joe, eres mi mejor amigo- le suplicó Gomamon quien se aferró a sus piernas, piernas que desaparecíen entre su cuerpo. -Quiero ir contigo- afirmó.

-Siempre estarás conmigo Gomamon. Lo sabes, ahora tienes medio dispositivo y yo también y eso jamás desaparecerá. Yo te veré en él y tu debes verme a mi en tu pedazo.-la luz era el componente principal del cuerpo de Joe Kido, el ya adulto, Joe Kido.

-Te esperaré, esperaré que algún día vuelvas. Como el primer día, esperé durante mucho tiempo por ti y volveré a hacerlo. ¡Lo haré, te lo prometo!- juró el digital.

Joe desapareció entre luz.

_"Gracias, Gomamon" _

Nadie sabe si se volverion a ver o no. Gomamon esperó mucho tiempo y Joe cada vez fue creciendo más y más. El medio dispositivo les acompañó durante sus largas vidas por separado, manteniendo ese breve esperanza que les unía. Quien sabe si sus ojos volverion a encontrarse, quien sabe si algúna vez el dispositivo volvió a ser uno entero y no mitad y mitad. Si volvió a brillar la luz entre ellos. Quien sabe, si, quien sabe.

* * *

**Nuestro gran superior creció. Me ha sabido realmente amarga la despedida, al escribirlo creo que en algunos fragmentos me he emocionado. Aunque eso también es culpa de la canción que oía mientras escribia "Butterfly (piano version)". **

**Espero vuestros comentarios, y como siempre, nos leemos pronto. **

**Ky*4**


End file.
